


Bad Day

by f0restinthew00ds



Series: Dream Team smut/fluff oneshots [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Fluff, Multi, Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Tiny bit of Angst, dissociating, poly dream team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0restinthew00ds/pseuds/f0restinthew00ds
Summary: Sapnap has a bad day, but luckily Dream and George are there for him
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream Team smut/fluff oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204874
Kudos: 26





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> ahh first time writing a fic for dreamsmp in a while (my old account got deleted) hope you enjoy ! if you have any suggestions for a oneshot, leave them in the comments ! (ill do fluff or smut, angst makes me sad but i can write in a tiny bit !)
> 
> tw for mention of meds and anxiety !!
> 
> **if any CCs featured in this ever say that they are uncomfortable with shipping or anything, this will be taken down**

Sapnap gets home from the shops, exhausted. He'd made the horrible decision of streaming late at night the day before he needed to go shopping, since nether he, Dream, or George had gone in while. Both George and Dream had big lore streams planned that day, so he was forced to do the shopping. On top of being exhausted, he'd just had a terrible experience in general. He had apparently forgotten to take his anxiety meds before he left the apartment. He's always been bad at remembering to take them, but usually Dream or George would remind him. But since they were both busy getting ready for their streams, they had all forgotten. Because of this, Sapnap's anxiety was stronger than it had been in a while.

He didn't know if it was just him, but everyone just seemed more rude today. The lady working at the register at his least favorite clothes store got annoyed with him when he couldn't find his wallet immediately, and it felt like everyone was just looking at him constantly. He kept dropping stuff while trying to put it on the checkout counter, and he just wanted to cry. Everything was just so overwhelming and he just wanted to be home with George and Dream already.

He felt like he wasn't directly in his body, like he was watching from the sidelines. He could still control himself, it just felt... strange. This had happened once before, and Dream had told him that if it ever happens again, Sapnap should message or call him or George as soon as he can. So that's exactly what Sapnap did. He put the clothes he bought into the cart, and rushed outside to the car. He threw the clothes into the backseat and climbed into the front and messaged Dream.

Sapnap: hey uh dream? u remember that one time all that weird shit happened to me and u told me to message u if it happens again?

Dream: oh no, darling are you dissociating again?

Sapnap: uhh maybe? is that whenever u feel all floaty and like ur not in ur body and shit, cuz if so then yeah

Dream: yes love thats dissociating. okay, do you think youll be able to drive once i help you?

Sapnap: idk i dont think so, sorry

Dream: hey its okay, no need to apologize. me and george are on our way to get you, we'll go get your car later. you think youll be okay until we get there or you wanna keep texting?

Sapnap: mkay, ill be okay until you guys get here

Dream: alright sap, we'll be here soon

Even though Sapnap thought it had been hours, it really only took Dream and George around 15 minutes to get there. As soon as he saw them park beside him, he immediately got out and collapsed into Dream's arms. George kissed Sapnap's forehead before walking over to the other car and pulling out the bags from the shopping Sapnap had done that day. There wasn't much to carry since Sapnap had only been out for a few hours, but there was still a good bit to carry. He walked back to Dream and Sapnap and gently encouraged the pair to move to the car. Dream climbed into the driver seat and George sat in the back so he could comfort Sapnap.

While George had gone get the stuff from the car, Dream was comforting Sapnap. As soon as Sapnap fell into Dream's arms, the events of the day hit him all at once, and he broke down. Dream gently shushed him while running a hand through Sapnap's hair. He knew that Sapnap couldn't talk whenever he got this bad, so he just let him cry until he felt well enough to speak again. 

Dream saw George walking back over to them, so he tried to get Sapnap up and to the car.

"Hey, hey baby its alright, we're here now, you're okay. How about we start trying to get in the car to head home?" Dream questioned gently, but Sapnap just clinged onto him. Luckily George was able to help and coax Sapnap into the backseat.

The ride back to the apartment was fairly uneventful, with Sapnap mostly just drifting in and out of sleep.

By the time they got home, they were all exhausted. Dream carried Sapnap up to the bedroom, only stopping to ask George to get Sapnap a glass of water and some crackers. seeing as he was probably dehydrated from crying and he needed to eat a bit of lunch.

Sapnap was mostly quiet the rest of the time, except for when he asked Dream and George for cuddles.

"Hi Sappynappy, how're you feeling?" George asked, giggling softly, while looking up at Sapnap from his position laying on Sapnap's tummy.

"Yeah baby, do you need us to do anything for you to help?" Dream added on, looking down on the pair from behind Sapnap while running his hands up and down Sapnap's sides gently.

"I'm okay, just want cuddles and I'm really sleepy too." Sapnap replied, slowly sinking down and slightly drifting off.

"Alright sap, but before we all take a nap, I just wanted to apologize for neither of us paying any attention to you before you left." Dream apologized while looking upset.

"It's okay, I know both of you were busy this morning, so I'm not upset, promise." Sapnap replied, seeming sincere.

The three talked a bit longer before deciding they should take a nap. They all found their respective places on the bed, while making sure that they were all holding each other in some way. They all slowly drifted off, one by one, and for the first time that day, Sapnap smiled before slowly falling into a comfortable sleep while holding his two lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> ive literally only worked on this at 3am for the past two days, so if it seems a bit jumbled and hectic, i apologize !


End file.
